


Goggles

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Humor, M/M, MurphK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: 10K can't find his goggles.





	

10K looks around the room in confusion. He could have sworn he left his goggles on the table, but now he can't find them. Murphy comes strolling into the room, and 10K catches his arm as he goes to walk past. "Murphy, have you seen my goggles?"

Murphy pretends to think for a moment, tapping a finger against his chin, and then pulls them out of his pocket.

"Do you mean these goggles?"

"Hey! Give them back." 10K makes a grab for the goggles. "Why do you even have those?"

Murphy holds them up above his head out of 10K's reach. "Well I saw them just lying around, discarded if you will. And I though, it would be such a pity if they were to get lost, I'd better hold on to them for safe keeping."

10K rolls his eyes, and tries to grab them. "Give me my goggles back, Warren said we're packing up soon."

"Mm. What's in it for me?" 

10K surges forward catching Murphy off guard, and crushes their lips together. Murphy makes a surprised noise in response and while he's distracted, 10k grabs the goggles out of his hand. When 10K pulls back, Murphy's blushing, and 10K smirks. "Thanks."


End file.
